Goodbye
Goodbye ist ein Song von Circus-P und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Lyrics |-|Englisch= When I was little I was taught that the world wasn't my story All the tears I will cry Wouldn't even make up a sea Tell me how I'll be found Let it be known Tell me who will become still When I am shown And I'll be forgotten in time no matter how hard I try I'll be a wasted life So this is my goodbye Wake me when I have the courage to die Cause I'm too scared to try I am a wasted life So this is my goodbye I never wanted fame Cause when we are dead it's all the same Human mortality is a test on our memory Let me know when I'll go Will I be loved Will someone care I'm not there Am I enough And I'll be forgotten in time no matter how hard I try I'll be a wasted life So this is my goodbye Wake me when I have the courage to die Cause I'm too scared to try I am a wasted life So this is my goodbye So this is my goodbye I'll stop hoping stop wishing stop singing stop living Stop, I'll stop I'll stop moving stop breathing Stop thinking stop living Stop, Just stop And I'll be forgotten in time no matter how hard I try I'll be a wasted life So this is my goodbye Wake me when I have the courage to die Cause I'm too scared to try I am a wasted life So this is my goodbye |-|Deutsch= Als ich klein war Dachte ich die Welt war nicht meine Geschichte All die Tränen die ich weinen werde Würden kein Meer erschaffen Sag mir wie ich gefunden werde Lass es bekannt sein Sag mir wer verstummen wird Wenn ich gezeigt werde Und ich werde mit Zeit vergessen werden Egal wie sehr ich es versuche Ich werde ein verschwendetes Leben sein Also ist dies ist mein auf Wiedersehen Weck mich wenn ich Den Mut hab zu sterben Weil ich zu viel Angst habe es zu versuchen Ich bin ein verschwendetes Leben Also ist dies mein auf Wiedersehen Ich wollte nie Ruhm Denn wenn wir Tod sind ist es alles das gleiche Sterblichkeit des Menschen ist ein Test in unserer Erinnerung Lass mich wissen wann ich gehen werde Werde ich geliebt sein Wird es jemanden kümmern das ich nicht mehr da bin Bin ich genug Und ich werde mit Zeit vergessen werden Egal wie sehr ich es versuche Ich werde ein verschwendetes Leben sein Also ist dies ist mein auf Wiedersehen Weck mich wenn ich Den Mut hab zu sterben Weil ich zu viel Angst habe es zu versuchen Ich bin ein verschwendetes Leben Also ist dies mein auf Wiedersehen Also ist dies mein auf Wiedersehen Ich werde aufhören zu hoffen, aufhören zu wünschen Aufhören mit dem Singen, aufhören mit dem Leben Aufhören, ich werde aufhören Ich werde aufhören mich zu bewegen, aufhören zu atmen Aufhören zu denken, aufhören zu Leben Aufhören, einfach aufhören Und ich werde mit Zeit vergessen werden Egal wie sehr ich es versuche Ich werde ein verschwendetes Leben sein Also ist dies ist mein auf Wiedersehen Weck mich wenn ich Den Mut hab zu sterben Weil ich zu viel Angst habe es zu versuchen Ich bin ein verschwendetes Leben Also ist dies mein auf Wiedersehen Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:CircusP